Devido Processo Legal e Sanções Administrativas Disciplinares
devido processo legal na apuração e sanção de infrações administrativas. 'Por Raffaella Lisoni. Revisado por Isabela Garcia e João Victor Aransai INTRODUÇÃO O presente trabalho, tem por objetivo analisar e compreender as relações de sanção no âmbito do Direito Administrativo. Entende-se por Direito Administrativo, o regime jurídico que se aplica ao aparelho estatal, ou seja aplicado à Administração Pública. Por vezes, os funcionários da máquina pública e os entes de personalidade jurídica seguem uma conduta que fere aquilo que foi estipulado pelo legislador. Para coibir isto, (a legislação) prevê diversos tipos de sanções administrativas, que serão objeto do nosso estudo. PROCESSO ADMINISTRATIVO E SANÇÕES ADMINISTRATIVAS O processo administrativo é, em linhas gerais, o mecanismo usado para solução de controvérsias no âmbito administrativo. É o procedimento responsável por apurar responsabilidade de servidores por infrações praticadas ou relacionadas ao exercício de seu cargo ou função. O processo administrativo é um dos três tipos de processo estatal. Os processos estatais – administrativo, legislativo e judicial – se distinguem devido à sua autonomia, independência e equilíbrio entre si e de acordo com diferentes princípios e com fins diversos. Enquanto processo legislativo se incumbe de elaborar leis, cabe ao processo judiciário e administrativos aplicar a lei.DI PIETRO, M. S. Z. Direito administrative. São Paulo: Atlas, 2014 pg 694 Processo judicial e administrativo divergem pela possibilidade que existe do primeiro de ser instaurado por iniciativa própria da Administração – o que é incabível quando se trata do processo judicial, este que deve ser instaurado a partir de provocação do Judiciário, devido ao princípio de inércia. A dispensabilidade da inércia quanto à Administração no processo administrativo se observa devido ao princípio da oficialidadeDI PIETRO, M. S. Z. Direito administrative. São Paulo: Atlas, 2014. pag 701 , por meio deste que a Administração se vê na posição de instaurar processos sem que haja provocação do administrado e de impulsionar o processo, da maneira que julgar mais benéfica. Esse princípio existe devido ao papel da Administração Pública na sociedade e seu dever de servir e satisfazer o interesse público e o interesse das leis, sem ter que depender de iniciativa privada para que isso se realize. Inclusive essa determinação está oficializada na legislação que será extensamente analisada neste texto, a Lei nº 9.784 de 1999: em seu artigo 2º, paragrafo único, inciso XII "''Nos processos administrativos serão observados, entre outros, os critérios de: impulsão, de ofício, do processo administrativo, sem prejuízo da atuação dos interessados." ''Ainda na mesma lei, fica estipulado que, caso surjam novos fatos ou certas circunstâncias quanto ao caso mudem, pode haver a revisão da decisão, tanto de ofício (''ex ofício), quanto a pedido. Portanto, devido ao princípio da oficialidade, a Administração Pública tem a autonomia de praticar qualquer ato que for necessário para o alcance do interesse público, seja na instauração, na instrução do processo ou da revisão das decisões. Observa-se, ao longo de toda a extensão da Lei, o respeito aos princípios da Administração Pública incidentes no processo administrativo e que são estranhos ao processo judicial, como o de oficialidade, gratuidade e atipicidade. Conhecidos pelo processo judicial e incidentes de igual forma no processo administrativo são os princípios de publicidade, ampla defesa, contraditório, de obediência à forma e aos procedimentos previstos em lei e do '''devido processo legal. Ainda se distinguem ambos processos quanto à própria relação dos participantes, no processo judicial essa relação é trilateral: duas partes e um terceiro imparcial, o juiz; e no administrativo: bilateral, ou interpartes, o administrado e a Administração que não apenas decide, mas também é uma das partes integrantes do processo. Muitos autores optam pela terminologia, no processo administrativo, de interessados ao invés de partes, devido justamente a essa possibilidade de se instaurar um processo partindo diretamente da Administração. Essa peculiaridade dos processos na Administração Pública explica, ainda, a impossibilidade de que haja decisões com força de coisa julgada no processo administrativo: é incompreensível a existência da figura de parte e juiz 'em uma única pessoa. A Lei nº 9.784/99↑ http://www.planalto.gov.br/CCivil_03/leis/L9784.htm estabelece como deve se dar o processo administrativo quanto à Administração Pública federal "''direta e indireta, visando, em especial, à proteção dos direitos dos administrados e ao melhor cumprimento dos fins da Administração. (…) também se aplicam aos órgãos dos Poderes Legislativo e Judiciário da União, quando no desempenho de função administrativa. " e delimita como deve se dar das três, e geralmente únicas, fases processo: '''instauração, instrução e decisão. A primeira fase, como fora discorrido anteriormente, pode se dar de ofício ou a partir de interessado, segundo o art. 5º Quando se inicia a partir do interessado deve conter uma série de requisitos presentes no artigo 6º desta Lei e, ainda, declara vedada a recusa sem motivação de documentos. Além disso, é admitida a formulação de pedidos iguais de mais de um interessado em um único requerimento: Art. 8o Quando os pedidos de uma pluralidade de interessados tiverem conteúdo e fundamentos idênticos, poderão ser formulados em um único requerimento, salvo preceito legal em contrário. Já quanto à segunda fase, a instrução, os artigos 49 e seguintes do Capítulo X da Lei delimitam como esta deve ocorrer: de acordo com o princípio da oficialidade, como provas obtidas licitamente, devendo o interessado trazer as provas dos fatos alegados, salvo quando o exposto no artigo 37: Quando o interessado declarar que fatos e dados estão registrados em documentos existentes na própria Administração responsável pelo processo ou em outro órgão administrativo, o órgão competente para a instrução proverá, de ofício, à obtenção dos documentos ou das respectivas cópias. A partir do artigo 48 a Lei 9.784/99 trata sobre a fase final: a decisão. A Administração tem o dever de decidir, sobre força de lei e com tempo limitado: até 30 (trinta) dias ou mais prorrogação por mesmo período, quando bem motivada. Em seu artigo 68, fica redigido que "as sanções, a serem aplicadas por autoridade competente, terão natureza pecuniária ou consistirão em obrigação de fazer ou de não fazer, assegurado sempre o direito de defesa."idem As sanções administrativas cabem tanto a pessoas fisícas , como nos casos das sanções administrativas disciplinares que punem membros da administração pública quando estes violam algum dispositivo expresso estatutário, assunto que será tratado adiante, quanto a pessoas jurídicas, como em casos de improbidade administrativa e infrações em contratos públicos. O ILICITO JURIDICO Uma vez que a sanção é decorrência de um ato ilícito, é imprescindível defini-lo . Atos ilícitos são aqueles que vão de encontro com o ordenamento jurídico, caracterizando-se por uma ação ou omissão voluntária, negligência ou imprudência de alguém, culminando na ofensa de um direito ou em prejuízo a outrem. acesso em 18/04/2016 O ilícito administrativo, por sua vez, caracteriza-se pela violação de um dispositivo expresso estatutário por um agente público. Nas palavras de Zanobini: “O ilícito administrativo ''empenha a ''responsabilidade administrativa, ''que tem por objeto a aplicação de penas que, entretanto, não fazem parte do direito penal, porque não são aplicadas pelo Estado, em sua função de justiça, mas no exercício de uma potestade administrativa. Por isso, a aplicação de tais penas é sempre da autoridade administrativa, cuja competência cabe também a entes públicos diferentes do Estado, enquanto titulares de direito protegidos com tal forma de responsabilidade” (ZANOBINI, ''Corso di diritto amministrativo, ''6.a ed., 1950, vol. I, p. 285).2 APUD Júnior, José Cretella. "Do ilícito administrativo." ''Revista da Faculdade de Direito, Universidade de São Paulo'' 68.1'' (1973): 135-159. O ilícito administrativo é uma figura iuris específica do direito administrativo, apesar de coincidir com modalidades de ilícitos de outros ramos do direito. Tal ilicitude, pode se apresentar como um ato ilícito administrativo puro, que nasce e se exaure na própria esfera do direito administrativo ou como uma infração dúplice, caracterizando-se como um ilícito administrativo penal, isto é, capitulada nos dispositivos estatutários ''e ''penais, ''que surge no âmbito administrativo, chegando ao poder judiciário.(CRATELLA,1973) Uma vez que o Direito disciplinar se apresenta com o auxiliar na manutenção da ordem no serviço público, não há como não se apontar sua proximidade ao Direito Penal. A punição do Estado é desempenhada ora pela função jurisdicional (sanção penal), ora pela função administrativa (sanção administrativa). Suas sanções se distinguem não só pelo o regime pelo qual são aplicadas, mas pela diferença entre os conceitos de ilícito, autoexplicativo o ilícito administrativo trata-se do descumprimento perante a Administração Pública, enquanto os ilícitos penais seriam referentes ao descumprimento perante a sociedade. A distinção, de fato, não se da quanto a origem do ilícitos, porém apenas quanto ao regime jurídico que será aplicado. Cada um será apurado pela sua respectiva autoridade, judicial ou administrativa. Um exemplo prático da diferença entre as sanções é a possibilidade de pena de prisão em caso de ilícito penal, enquanto isso não ocorre em caso de ilícito administrativo.OLIVEIRA. R. F. Infrações e sanções administrativas. São Paulo: Editora Revista dos Tribunais Ltda, 2005.'' SANÇÕES ADMINISTRATIVAS DISCIPLINARES O PROCESSO ADMINISTRATIVO DISCIPLINAR Processo administrativo pode ser considerado, muitas vezes, como sinônimo de processo disciplinar. '''Neste serão apuradas as infrações administrativas e punidos os infratores. No processo serão assegurados princípios constitucionais, com ênfase no devido processo legal e no princípio do contraditório e da ampla defesa. A Emenda Constitucional nº19 de 1998 redigiu e consagrou no artigo 41 parágrafo 1º da Constituição Federal a exigibilidade do respeito à ampla defesa, ao contraditório e ao devido processo legal no processo administrativo. A Lei 8.112 prevê duas possibilidades para a realização de sanções disciplinares: '''a sindicância e o processo administrativo '''disciplinar. '''A primeira consiste na apuração das infrações que comportem pena máxima de suspensão por até 30 dias.. Após a apuração, a sindicância poderá resultar em (i) arquivamento do processo (ii) aplicação da penalidade de avertência ou suspensão por até 30 dias (iii) instauração do processo disciplinar. Este processo deve ser utilizado sempre que o ilícito praticado ensejar a imposição de penalidade de suspensão por mais de 30 dias, de demissão, cassação de aposentadoria ou disponibilidade, ou destituição de cargo em comissão. A imparcialidade no processo administrativo disciplinar, é garantida ao processo por meio da realização destes por comissões disciplinares, ou processantes, uma vez que os membros destas comissões são estranhos à causa e à relação funcionário-superior.DI PIETRO, M. S. Z. Direito administrative. São Paulo: Atlas, 2014. pag 712 O processo administrativo disciplinar se desenvolve diferentemente dos outros tipo de processo no país. Este procede nas fases: instauração, instrução, defesa, relatório e decisão. Quando houver ciência de alguma irregularidade, a autoridade competente deverá determinar a instauração do processo, por meio de despacho. Mediante portaria com os nomes dos servidores, das respectivas infrações, descrição dos fatos e listagem das normas infringidas, a comissão processante instaurará o processo. A portaria para o processo administrativo se equipara à denúncia do processo penal, devendo, portanto, estar completa e bem elaborada para que não haja malefícios para a defesa. Na denominada defesa, o servidor deverá apresentar em escrito suas razões, ou por meio de advogado, ou pessoalmente. Caso o funcionário não tenha defesa legal, a própria comissão processante irá designar um funcionário, de preferência, mas não unicamente, bacharel em direito, para auxilia-lo. Essa etapa é, mais uma vez, essencial e permite a existência do direito ao contraditório por todo o processo. Por fim, a comissão apresentará seu relatório - não vinculativo - aplicando penalidade ou sanção ou absolvendo o administrado. A decisão poderá seguir a linha do relatório ou divergir, neste caso devendo motivá-la adequadamente. Não é estranho ao processo administrativo que a autoridade julgadora recorra a pareceres judiciais para formular sua decisão.DI PIETRO, M. S. Z. Direito administrative. São Paulo: Atlas, 2014. pag 713 Nosso ordenamento jurídico se divide em dois tipos de normas: as normas de estrutura e as normas de conduta. As segundas, de mais relevância para este trabalho, tratam sobre a conduta que a sociedade deve ou não adotar, ou seja, as que designam certos comportamentos humanos como obrigatórios, permitidos ou proibidos. Estas normas de conduta se dividem na conduta por si só e a consequência de tal conduta, sua sanção. AS SANÇÕES ADMINISTRATIVAS DISCIPLINARES As sanções decorrentes de infrações, do descumprimento do ordenamento jurídico não são as únicas sanções existentes na sociedade. Há o sentimento de culpa, a reprovação, a exclusão e até o linchamento; todos impostos pela sociedade, um grupo social, em caso de desobediência das normas sociais. Porém, a sanção jurídica não se confunde com a sanção, digamos, social, no momento em que a primeira se configura como externa e institucionalizada, já que é disciplinada por normas jurídicas e por ser aplicada pelo grupo social. Deste modo é disciplinado pelo Direito não só quem poderá usar a força para sancionar, mas como também como será exercida essa força e o quanto dessa força será utilizado. Vale ressaltar e desconstruir que apesar da forte associação da palavra sanção à consequência de um ato ilícito, esta abrange um contexto muito maior. A sanção pode ser tanto negativa ( pena, indenização) quanto positiva ( premiações). Nas palavras do jurista Geraldo Ataliba: "A sanção não é sempre e necessariamente um castigo. É mera conseqüência jurídica que se desencadeia (incide) no caso de ser desobedecido o mandamento principal da norma. É um preconceito que precisa ser dissipado - por flagrantemente anti-científico - a afirmação vulgar infelizmente repetida por alguns juristas, no sentido de que a sanção é castigo. Pode ser, algumas vezes. Não o é muitas vezes."Ataliba, Geraldo. Hipótese de incidência tributária, Ed. Revista dos Tribunais, São Paulo, 1973, p. 38 '' Dentro do rol de possíveis sanção jurídicas – civis, penais, processuais - nos deparamos com a sanção administrativa. Cada sanção, obviamente, possui seu próprio regime, não apenas submisso à lei, mas sim da função administrativa e, ainda, por decorrer de ato administrativo, pela presunção de legalidade, imperatividade e exigibilidade. Ao contrário da sanção penal que atinge a vida, a liberdade, a honra ou os bens do cidadão, a sanção disciplinar atinge o quantum de vinculação do agente público ao cargo, culminando com a supressão total do vínculo, quando ocorre a pena de demissão. O fundamento da sanção disciplinar é o interesse do serviço público, sua marcha regular, seu bom funcionamento. A cominação de sanções disciplinares, previstas nos dispositivos estatutários peculiares ao agente público faltoso, deriva do poder de supremacia do ente público para com seus próprios dependentes e é inspirada não só no interesse público, mas também no administrativo, mesmo quando se refira a fatos que constituem crimes.(CRATELLA,1973)Júnior, José Cretella. "Do ilícito administrativo." ''Revista da Faculdade de Direito, Universidade de São Paulo 68.1 (1973): 135-159. '' Os conceitos de '''disciplina e de sanção decorrem do caráter hierárquico da AdministraçãoNOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P (Org.). Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99. São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. pag 167 , o primeiro trata da possibilidade de revisão e alteração dos feitos dos, no caso, subalternos, enquanto o segundo diz respeito a penalidades caso tais ações violarem preceitos legais estipulados na relação, buscando garantir, assim, a obediência e ordem na gestão. As sanções podem ser tanto autoexigíveis pela própria Administração Pública, quanto, em alguns casos, impostas através do Poder Judiciário. Além disso, como as sanções administrativas não são dotadas de coisa julgada, podem ser revistas também pelo Poder Judiciário. É necessária a compreensão de duas relações distintas que se veem presentes entre o Estado e os indivíduos. Estas são as relações de sujeição geral e de sujeição especial, a primeira trata do poder do Estado sobre todos os entes em seu território; a segunda, diferentemente, diz respeito às pessoas que possuem um especial vínculo jurídico. Este vínculo, esta especial sujeição ao Estado, cria um regime específico e este atinge apenas os agentes que fazem parte da Administração Pública, do aparato administrativo, desde que de modo duradouro e com fim administrativo. O chamado Direito administrativo disciplinar estabelece normas de comportamento, deveres e proibições para o corpo funcional da administração pública, ou seja, é o direito que estipulará consequências e/ou sanções aos agentes públicos que são regulados pelo Direito administrativo, os agentes da administração pública. "A sanção administrativa é o ato administrativo unilateral e individual mediante o qual há aprivação de bem jurídico do administrado, ou sua restrição, em virtude do descumprimento voluntário do respectivo dever jurídico-adminstrativo." (FRANÇA, V.R., 2010) FRANÇA, V.R Processo administrativo sancionador na lei federal nº9.784/1999. pags 264-265. In: NOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P (Org.). Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99. São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. É de objetivo do Direito administrativo disciplinar, portanto, a garantia da regularidade e do bom funcionamento da administração pública, bem como a legalidade. A sanção administrativa, devido ao seu regime jurídico distinto, se difere das outras sanções. Um ilícito administrativo deve ser, por meio do processo administrativo, reprimido via sanção, consequentemente. AS PENALIDADES Todas as possíveis penalidades disciplinares estão previstas no art. 127 da lei 8.112/90 , sendo elas: advertência; suspensão; demissão; cassação da aposentadoria ou disponibilidade; destituição de cargo em comissão; destituição de função comissionada. A penalidade aplicada irá observar a gravidade da infração cometida, os danos que dela provierem para o serviço público, as circunstâncias agravantes ou atenuantes e os antecedentes funcionais. Quanto à advertência, esta será sempre aplicada por escrito, nos casos de violação de proibição constante do art. 117, incisos I a VIII e XIX, e de inobservância de dever funcional previsto em lei, regulamentação ou norma interna, que não justifique imposição de penalidade mais grave. A suspensão, por sua vez, em observância ao art. 130 da lei 8.112/90 será aplicada em caso de reincidência das faltas punidas com advertência e de violação das demais proibições que não tipifiquem infração sujeita a penalidade de demissão, não podendo exceder de noventa dias. Caso não seja viável seu afastamento, a penalidade de suspensão poderá ser convertida em multa, na base de 50% por dia de vencimento ou remuneração, ficando o servidor obrigado a permanecer em serviço. Vale ressaltar que as penalidades de advertência e de suspensão terão seus registros cancelados, após o decurso de três e cinco anos de efetivo exercício, respectivamente, caso o servidor não tenha , nesse período, praticado nova infração disciplinar. Além disso, caso haja o cancelamento da penalidade, não surtirá efeitos retroativos. São passíveis de demissão, as seguintes infrações: Crime contra a administração pública; abandono de cargo; inassiduidade habitual; improbidade administrativa; incontinência pública e conduta escandalosa, na repartição; insubordinação grave em serviço; ofensa física, em serviço, a servidor ou a particular, salvo em legítima defesa própria ou de outrem; a aplicação irregular de dinheiros públicos; revelação de segredo do qual se apropriou em razão do cargo; lesão aos cofres públicos e dilapidação do patrimônio nacional; corrupção; a acumulação ilegal de cargos, empregos ou funções públicas; transgressão dos incisos IX a XVI do art. 117 da lei 8.112/90. A cassação da aposentadoria se dará quando houver falta punível com a demissão. Já a destituição de cargo em comissão será aplicada nos casos de infração sujeita às penalidades de suspensão e de demissão. Cabe destacar que não poderá retornar a investidura do serviço público federal o servidor que for demitido ou destituído do cargo em comissão por crime contra a administração pública, improbidade administrativa, aplicação irregular de dinheiro público, aplicação irregular de dinheiro público, lesão aos cofres públicos e dilapidação do patrimônio nacional, conforme disposto no art. 137 da lei 8.112/90. Segundo o art. 141 da lei 8.112/90 as penalidades disciplinares de demissão e cassação de aposentadoria ou disponibilidade de servidor vinculado ao respectivo Poder, órgão, ou entidade serão aplicadas pelo Presidente da República, pelos Presidentes das Casas do Poder Legislativo e dos Tribunais Federais e pelo Procurador-Geral da República. E, quando se tratar de destituição de cargo em comissão, pela autoridade que houver feito a nomeação. OS PRINCIPIOS DEVIDO PROCESSO LEGAL E AMPLA DEFESA DO CONTRADITÓRIO A Constituição Federal de 1988 trouxe mudanças positivas para a relação entre Administração Pública e administrado. Com a Constituição de 1969 o devido processo legal passou a ser previsto constitucionalmente para os processos administrativos ("se há litígio e acusado é preciso aplicar os princípios do contraditório e da ampla defesa"SUNFELD, C. A. 'O processo administrativo e seu sentido profundo no Brasil. pag 11. In: NOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P (Org.). Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99. São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. ); até então era de entendimento do STF que tal princípio não se aplicaria a este caso Essa inovação significou maior proteção, mais garantias e menor discricionariedade e autonomia estatal. É entendido, desde então, o princípio do devido processo legal como o conjunto de garantias materiais e processuais dos entes particulares, aplicado tanto em âmbito judicial quanto administrativo.NOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P (Org.). Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99. São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. pag 171 Principalmente no caso do processo administrativo disciplinar, este princípio é essencial para não só assegurar a dignidade do administrado, mas também limitar o poder estatal ao aplicar penalidade, para que estas não sejam desproporcionais e injustas.idem O termo ‘devido’ em ‘devido processo legal’ é de interessante estudo, que pode ser verificado na pagina sobre infrações administrativas e o devido processo legal. Também fora extensamente discorrido na página do blog sobre o devido processo legal no CADE o que diz respeito o conceito de direito ao devido processo legal. O tal princípio tem como resguardo o inciso LIV do artigo 5º da Constituição Federal: "'''ninguém será privado da liberdade ou de seus bens sem o devido processo legal"; excluídos deste 'ninguém', obviamente, também os entes da Administração Pública, os quais não podem se ver impedidos de gozar desta garantia. A inobservância do devido processo legal, em qualquer esfera ou função estatal, acarreta em nulidade do ato, caso tenha sido constatado prejuízo (pas de nullité sans grif). A presença de ampla defesa e contraditório traz segurança para o administrado, e isso ocorre já que na própria Constituição, em seu artigo 5º, inciso LV dita: "aos litigantes, em processo judicial ou administrativo, e aos acusados em geral são assegurados o contraditório e ampla defesa, com os meios e recursos a ela inerentes". http://www.planalto.gov.br/ccivil_03/Constituicao/Constituicao.htm A já discutida Lei nº9.748 de 1999 também determina os princípios de ampla defesa e contraditórios como inerentes do processo administrativo; inclusive, em seu segundo artigo, parágrafo único, inciso X indica com assegurados os "'direitos à comunicação, à apresentação de alegações finais, à produção de prova e à interposição de recursos, nos processos que possam resultar sanções e nas situações de litígio."'' Para que se concretize o direito ao contraditório e a parte possa reagir ou responder é necessário que o acusado tenha conhecimento dos atos processuais; é obrigatória a existência de: notificação dos atos processuais ao interessado; possibilidade de exame das prova do processo; direito a assistir depoimento de possíveis testemunhas; direito a apresentar defesa escrita, à vista dos autos, entre outros que auxiliem no conhecimento íntegro do processo pelo acusado. Quanto à obrigatoriedade de defesa técnica ou advogado em processos administrativos disciplinares ainda causa contradições, já que fora redigida a Súmula nº343 de setembro de 2007 pelo Superior Tribunal de Justiça, que estipulava que "é obrigatória a presença de advogado em todas as fases do processo administrativo disciplinar". Esse entendimento do tribunal pareceu trazer ainda maior segurança e garantia dos direitos fundamentais, inclusive do princípio constitucional da imprescindibilidade do advogado ("Art. 133 – O advogado é indispensável à administração da justiça, sendo inviolável por seus atos e manifestações no exercício da profissão, nos limites da lei."idem) ao'' administrado, devido às possíveis severas consequências que o processo administrativo disciplinar pode ocasionar. Porém, logo após o determinado pelo Tribunal da Cidadania, o Supremo Tribunal Federal, em maio de 2008, deu seu entendimento sobre o assunto por meio da Súmula Vinculante nº5NOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P (Org.). Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99. São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. pag 159 ss. que esclarece que "(a) falta de defesa técnica por advogado no processo administrativo disciplinar não ofende a Constituição." Esta opinião do tribunal pode ser analisada como uma medida conservadora, defensiva e consciente da provável corrida processual ao Poder JudiciárioNOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P (Org.). Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99. São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. pag 165 . A defesa técnica continuaria a ser exigida, mas não obrigatória e exclusivamente por meio de profissional da área jurídica, salvo quando, em regime de exceção, previsto em lei. Haveria, na comunidade jurídica que estuda o processo administrativo disciplinar e inclusive entre os tribunais superiores do país, uma controvérsia e certa divergência na doutrina sobre se a dispensa de advogado para auxiliar o administrador restringiria, ofenderia ou não o direito fundamental de ampla defesa.MORAES FILHO. M. A. P. Súmula vinculantes nº5 do supremo tribunal federal e o sistema processual administrativo punitivo: um retrospecto na interpretação contemporânea do princípio do devido processo legal e na evolução dos desdobramentos do princípio da ampla defesa. In: NOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P (Org.). Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99. São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. Apesar da própria Lei 9.784/99http://www.planalto.gov.br/CCivil_03/leis/L9784.htm , no artigo 3º, inciso IV, estipular a facultatividade do administrador buscar auxílio e assistência de um advogado - salvo em casos previstos em lei - independente da causa. Essa série de divergências no entendimento dos tribunais superiores quanto a este ponto em específico traria sérios prejuízos para o administrado, segundo alguns juristas como o especialista em Direito e Processo Administrativo Marco Antonio Praxedes de Moraes Filho. Segundo seu estudo, a Súmula Vinculante nº5 do Supremo Tribunal Federal violaria o princípio do devido processo legal em duas esferasMORAES FILHO. M. A. P. Súmula vinculantes nº5 do supremo tribunal federal e o sistema processual administrativo punitivo: um retrospecto na interpretação contemporânea do princípio do devido processo legal e na evolução dos desdobramentos do princípio da ampla defesa. pag 172. In: NOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P. (Org.). Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99. São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. : em sua face processual, já que não garante proteção íntegra dos direitos do particular, ocasionando um potencial processo injusto e, também, material, pois, segundo o jurista, '(...)tolheria a finalidade maior do dispositivo constitucional de promover um processo devido na busca da paz social, traduzindo-se em uma ação irrazoável e arbitrária."idem. O mesmo serviria para a interpretação da Súmula Vinculante quanto aos princípios da ampla defesa e do contraditório: o legislador constitucional originário não tinha em mente, ao redigir a Carta Maior, uma defesa singela, mas sim uma ampla, abrangente, completa, plena, integral defesa, portanto a interpretação do inciso LV do artigo 5º não pode ser restritiva e humilde de forma alguma. Além disso, é importante lembrar o local destes princípios na Constituição Federal não só simbolicamente, mas também numericamente: as garantias ao devido processo legal, ampla defesa e contraditório encontram-se no artigo 5º da Carta, artigo este protegido de qualquer alteração, abolição e restrição, pelo artigo 60, parágrafo 4º, inciso IV do mesmo diplome legal. ("Não será objeto de deliberação a proposta de emenda tendente a abolir: os direitos e garantias individuais.")http://www.planalto.gov.br/ccivil_03/Constituicao/Constituicao.htm '' Violaria o Supremo Tribunal Federal, portanto, ao editar e utilizar como parâmetro vinculativo a Súmula Vinculante nº5, também uma cláusula pétrea, além dos princípios constitucionais elencados. O princípio do juiz natural também deve ser observado para que o devido processo legal seja respeitado.FRANÇA, V.R Processo administrativo sancionador na lei federal nº9.784/1999. pag 273. In: NOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P (Org.). ''Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99.'' São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. Este fora assegurado pelo legislador constitucional no incido LIII do artigo 5º: "LIII - ninguém será processado nem sentenciado senão pela autoridade competente."'', ''portanto, ilícitos administrativos serão apenas processados e julgados perante órgão competente da Administração Pública. Princípios que também devem ser acatados são os da boa-fé objetiva, da oficialidade e da duração razoável do processo. O primeiro vincula ambos acusado e Administração, este não deve praticar qualquer conduta que impeça ou dificulte o exercício de direitos e garantias, enquanto aquele deve colaborar com a investigação e agir com lealdadeFRANÇA, V.R Processo administrativo sancionador na lei federal nº9.784/1999. pag 274 In: NOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P (Org.). ''Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99.'' São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. . O segundo já fora extensamente descrito nesta página (no item Processo Administrativo) e, por fim, o terceiro indica a garantia fundamental da efetiva razoável duração do processo e a busca por meios que promovam sua celeridade: a Administração é obrigada a cumprir os prazos estipulados, caso o contrário ocorra a pretensão punitiva desta fica sujeita à prescrição. LEGALIDADE Este princípio discorre sobre a necessidade de condutas serem consideradas ilícitas 'legalmente '''para que haja a aplicação de sanção punitiva, no caso a administrativa.MELLO, R. M. Princípios constitucionais de direito administrativo sancionador. São Paulo: Malheiros Editores Ltda, 2007. Devido a este mesmo princípio que não se admite que a Administração Pública crie infrações e sanções e também desencadeia-se daí o princípio da tipicidade, no qual a norma deve adquirir certa densidade e clareza para que seja compreensível com exatidão tanto o ilícito quanto a consequente sanção. Tal princípio se vê embasado no ''caput do artigo 37 da Constituição Federal e também no artigo 2º da Lei nº9.784/99. "Depreendemos que o princípio da legalidade significa que a atividade pública se desenvolve vinculada à lei, nos limites dela e para a consecução dos fins nela previstos. (...) Não se pode conceber a atividade da Administração Pública desvinculada da observância da lei, uma vez que há a necessidade de se ter segurança jurídica nas relações entre os administrados e a própria a Administração Pública em relação a eles. Não diferente deve ser no processo disciplinar."(HEUSLER, E. C., 2011) PROPORCIONALIDADE E RAZOABILIDADE A presença da razoabilidade ou, como melhor conhecido no Brasil, proporcionalidade como um princípio inerente e indisponível ao Direito Administrativo Sancionador protege o administrado contra possíveis abusos estatais. Este limite é estipulado por uma análise entre a gravidade da sanção, a infração cometida e a finalidade que se deseja alcançar ao impor tal sanção. A sanção deve ser: adequada e efetiva para a proteção do interesse público; necessária e a menos e gravosa para os direitos e garantias fundamentais do administradoFRANÇA, V.R Processo administrativo sancionador na lei federal nº9.784/1999. pag 268. In: NOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P (Org.). ''Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99.'' São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. das sanções previstas aplicáveis e, ainda, proporcional no sentido em que "o interesse público tutelado justifica o conteúdo da penalidade administrativa previsto na norma que a instruiu"(FRANÇA, V. R., 2010). No caso de desrespeito deste princípio, sanções administrativas desproporcionais, inadequadas ou desnecessárias podem ser passíveis de nulidade. A adoção concreta e positivada do princípio da proporcionalidade no país se deu com a promulgação da Lei 9.784/1999. Os atos administrativos, assim como suas sanções, devem ser harmônicas ao senso normal, racionalmente aceitáveis e equilibrados, mesmo se tratando de discricionariedade da Administração PúblicaHEUSLER, E. C. '''Processo administrativo disciplinar comum e militar à luz dos princípios constitucionais e da lei nº 9.748 de 1999. pag 44. Rio de Janeiro: Editora Lumen Juris, 2011. . Especificamente no que tange ao processo disciplinar, deve-se ter em mente que a imposição de eventual punição ao agente público civil (...) deve ser feita observando-se, necessariamente, a natureza da infração e o quantum de sua gravidade, sopesando esses dois extremos, de modo que a decisão da autoridade esteja proporcional à falta cometida e que seja razoável a imposição de eventual sanção, evitando, assim, que ocorra uma inadequação entre os meios e os fins, contrariando, por derradeiro, o previsto no inciso VI do parágrafo único do artigo 2º da Lei nº9.784, de 1999.(HEUSLER, E. C., 2011)idem Tais princípios impedem que a Administração aplique sanções administrativas sobre fatos ilícitos que já foram punidos (princípio do non bis in idem), sanções que sejam individualizadas de acordo com o infrator e aquelas que impeçam a reabilitação do administrado. CASO DO JUIZ DE EIKE BATISTA O juiz Flávio Roberto de Souza, budista, então titular da 3ª Vara Federal Criminal do Rio de Janeiro, ficou conhecido neste ano de 2015 por ser o magistrado do caso do empresário magnata Eike Fuhrken Batista da Silva. Neste e em pelo menos outros dois casos na Vara Criminal houveram alegações de improbidade, dados trazidos pela Corregedoria Regional e até provas de que o juiz estaria desviando montantes de dinheiro, chegando ao ponto de ter sido visto pilotando a Porche Cayenne e na posse do piano apreendidos pela Polícia Federal de Eike.DURÃO, M. Juiz do caso Eike é afastado de suas funções. In: Estadão de 05 de março de 2015. Disponível em: Acesso 2 junho 2015. No caso específico de magistrados, as sanções disciplinares estão dispostas na Resolução 135 do Conselho Nacional de JustiçaResolução nº135, de 13 de julho de 2011. Disponóvel em: <'http://www.cnj.jus.br/files/atos_administrativos/resoluo-n135-13-07-2011-presidncia.pdf'> Acesso 2 de junho 2015.. Houve a instauração de não um, mas cinco processo administrativos disciplinares: O primeiro quanto ao uso do carro de luxo e do piano do r; o segundo sobre suas alegações de que magistrados utilizarem bens apreendidos das partes é de total normalidade, o terceiro diz respeito de um valor de 830 mil reais desviados de um julgamento de tráfico internacional de drogas, da Operação Monte Perdido; o quarto sobre possíveis desvios de recursos do próprio Eike Batista e, por fim, o quinto trata de uma venda de bens apreendidos em uma outra ação penal. A defesa do magistrado afastado por tempo indeterminado alega que seu cliente seria perturbado por distúrbios psiquiátricos, apresentando uma série de atestados médicos, e que, na realidade, o correto não seria afasta-lo de seu cargo por improbidade, mas sim ser aposentado por invalidez.DURÃO, M. T'RF abre 5 sindicâncias contra ex-juiz de Eike Batista'. In: Estadão de 27 de março de 2015. Disponível em: Acesso 2 junho 2015. Além dos cinco processos administrativos disciplinares, o Ministério Público Federal ainda apura em inquérito crimes possivelmente cometidos por Flávio Roberto de Souza, como lavagem de dinheiro, falsidade ideológica, extravio de documentos e peculato. Três destes procedimentos disciplinares foram julgados pelo Órgão Especial do TRF/ RJ no final de 2015 e o juiz foi condenado à pena de aposentadoria compulsória. A RESPONSABILIZAÇAO EM DIFERENTES ESFERAS Além da esfera administrativa os atos administrativos podem ser julgadas em outras duas esferas jurídicas: civil e penal. Esta responsabilização tríplice está presente na lei 8.112/90 que dispõe, entre outros assunto, sobre o regime jurídico dos servidores públicos civis da União no artigo 121: “O servidor responde civil, penal e administrativamente pelo exercício irregular de suas atribuições.”<http://www.planalto.gov.br/ccivil_03/leis/L8112cons.htm> acesso em 16/04/2016 Na esfera civil, no caso de ato infracionário doloso ou culposo, cabe ao autor a responsabilidade de ressarcir o dano ao Estado. Este, que já sofre uma lesão moral com o ato ilícito, não deve arcar, também, com a lesão de direito com a perda, deteriorização, ou alteração material do seu patrimônioLUZ, E. M. Sindicância e processo disciplinar – teoria e prática. São Paulo: EDIPRO, 1999 p. 120. Segundo a lei citada, “a responsabilidade civil decorre de ato omissivo ou comissivo, doloso ou culposo que resulte em prejuízo ao erário ou a terceiros” ( artigo 122). As responsabilidades civis – administrativas, em contrapartida, são aquelas que “resultam de ato omissivo ou comissivo praticado no desempenho do cargo ou função” ( artigo 124). Ha hipóteses em que os fatos ultrapassem o âmbito do Poder Executivo e ingresse no Poder Judiciário, sendo configurados como crimes. A responsabilidade penal, ainda segundo a lei 8.112/90, “abrange os crimes e contravenções imputadas ao servidos, nessa qualidade” ( artigo 123). O Estatuto do Servidor Público comenta a única hipótese em que a decisão de um processo repercute nas outras duas instâncias no artigo 126 que dispõe que “A responsabilidade administrativa do servidor será afastada no caso de absolvição criminal que negue a existência do fato ou sua autoria.” Ou seja, tendo a absolvição na esfera penal por qualquer outro fundamento, não haverá repercussão nos processos civis e a administrativos. É importante ressaltar,porém, a autonomia da responsabilização administrativa frente à responsabilização penal e civil. Tal independência vem declarada no artigo 125 da lei acima: “As sanções civis, penais e administrativas poderão cumular-se, sendo independentes entre si.” "A administração pública, frente a uma absolvição criminal do seu servidor, pela prática de ato delituoso que pode classificar – se como infração estatutária, não está imune ao direito de punir, porque se o ilícito penal se sobreleva ao civil, o administrativo se sobreleva ao penal''"Ibidem p. 121'' JUDICIÁRIO E AS SANÇÕES ADMINISTRATIVAS DISCIPLINARES Ao analisar e atentar às decisões dos tribunais superiores do nosso país, percebe-se uma preocupação constante para que tenham sido seguidos e respeitados os direito tanto da administração pública, quanto do devido processo legal. Os princípios que recebem verdadeira atenção e que existem vários acórdãos e decisões sobre são os princípios da proporcionalidade e da razoabilidade. Porém, fica claro o papel do Poder Judiciário quanto à revisão de decisões e sanções provenientes de processos administrativos, de competência de julgamento das comissões processantes. Como fora, inclusive, posto no Mandado de Segurança número 14667 / DF, julgado pelo Superior Tribunal de Justiça: "No controle jurisdicional do processo administrativo, a atuação do Poder Judiciário limita-se ao campo da regularidade do procedimento, bem como à legalidade do ato, não sendo possível qualquer incursão no mérito administrativo a fim de aferir o grau de conveniência e oportunidade." Com isto posto, inicia-se a extensa análise e questionamento da existência ou falta de: legalidade, respeito aos princípios do devido processo legal, atenção aos princípios de proporcionalidade e razoabilidade. Um exemplo concreto é a apreciação do Ministro do Supremo Tribunal Federal Sepúlveda Pertence no julgamento do Mandado de Segurança 23.550. No caso discutia-se a anulação de uma sentença proferida pelo TCU, no qualquer haveria havido uma inobservância do devido processo legal e da Lei nº9.784/99 ao se deixar de realizar audiência com todos os interessados: “''(…) é ilação tão óbvia que seria ocioso aditar-lhe achegas doutrinárias. De outro lado, se se impõe a garantia do devido processo legal aos procedimentos administrativos comuns, a fortiori, é irrecusável que a ela há de submeter-se o desempenho de todas as funções do Tribunal de Contas, de colorido quase–jurisdicional. De todo irrelevante a circunstância – a que se apegam as informações – de não haver previsão expressa da audiência dos interessados na Lei Orgânica do TCU, salvo nos processos de tomada ou prestação de contas, dada a incidência direta, na hipótese, das garantias constitucionais do devido processo”''.(PERTENCE, S. MS 23.550/STF) “De qualquer modo, se se pretende insistir no mau vezo das autoridades brasileiras de inversão da pirâmide normativa do ordenamento, de modo a acreditar menos na Constituição do que na lei ordinária, nem aí teria salvação o processo: nada exclui os procedimentos do Tribunal de Contas da União da aplicação subsidiária da '''lei geral do processo administrativo federal, a L. 9784/99', já em vigor ao tempo dos fatos. ''Nela, explicitamente, se prescreve a legitimação, como “interessados no processo administrativo”, de todos “aqueles que, sem terem iniciado o processo, têm direitos ou interesses que possam ser afetados pela decisão a ser adotada" (art. 9º, II). E aos administrados assegura a lei – como, de resto, já o garantiria diretamente a Constituição - entre outros, o direito a ter ciência da tramitação dos processos administrativos em que tenha a condição de interessado, ter vista dos autos (art. 3º, II), formular alegações e apresentar documentos antes da decisão, os quais serão objeto de consideração pelo órgão competente. Raia pelo óbvio, de qualquer sorte, que – cuidando-se do controle de legalidade de contratos administrativos – as garantias do due process of law e do contraditório e ampla defesa reclamam a audiência das partes, não apenas dos servidores públicos responsáveis por sua celebração – na espécie ouvidos -, mas também do particular contratante, cuja situação jurídica poderia vir a ser desconstituída, como foi, em virtude da decisão do Tribunal de Contas''.” '' PRESCRIÇAO PENAL X PRESCRIÇAO ADMINISTRATIVA No processo administrativo disciplinar, pode haver prescrição no intuito de punir a inércia da administração, que detendo meios de exigir apuração do ilícito, não o fez tempestivamente. A lei 8.112/90 indica os prazos prescricionais, que serão contados a partir da data de conhecimento dos fatos: I - em 5 (cinco) anos, quanto às infrações puníveis com demissão, cassação de aposentadoria ou disponibilidade e destituição de cargo em comissão; II - em 2 (dois) anos, quanto à suspensão; III - em 180 (cento e oitenta) dias, quanto à advertência. Já no processo penal, os prazos são contados a partir da data em que ocorreu o fato, estando as possibilidades de prescrição antes de transitado em julgado indicadas no artigo 109 do Código penal acesso em 13/05/2016: I - vinte anos, se o máximo da pena é superior a doze; II - dezesseis anos, se o máximo da pena é superior a oito anos e não excede a doze; III - doze anos, se o máximo da pena é superior a quatro anos e não excede a oito; IV - oito anos, se o máximo da pena é superior a dois anos e não excede a quatro; V - quatro anos, se o máximo da pena é igual a um ano ou, sendo superior, não excede a dois; VI - 3 (três) anos, se o máximo da pena é inferior a 1 (um) ano. Há certa contradição neste assunto quanto à utilização dos prazos prescricionais penais ou administrativos nos casos que versam sobre o processo administrativo contra agente público, no qual um processo penal corre paralelamente. O Supremo Tribunal de Justiça possui o entendimento de que é preciso a apuração no âmbito penal para que se possa estender o prazo prescricional à esfera administrativa. acesso em 13/05/2016 Dessa forma, quando um ato ilícito desse inicio a ambos os processos administrativo e penal, o prazo da prescrição disciplinar destes será o da ação penal. “Os prazos administrativos de prescrição só têm lugar quando a falta imputada ao servidor não é prevista como crime na lei penal. E, havendo sentença penal condenatória, o prazo da prescrição na esfera administrativa computa-se pela pena em concreto penalmente aplicada, nos termos dos arts. 109 e 110 do Cód. Penal.” NAVES, Nilson. RMS 15933 RJ 2003/0022989-8. Sexta Turma. STJ Porem, há decisão do Supremo Tribunal Federal que atesta não ser necessário a provocação da sede penal, devido ao principio da independência das instâncias: “observo que a jurisprudência do Supremo Tribunal Federal assentou que as esferas penal e administrativa são independentes, somente havendo repercussão da primeira na segunda nos casos de inexistência material do fato ou negativa de autoria” BARBOSA, Joaquim. Agravo de Insrumento 856.126. STF Para esta discussão é necessária uma análise tanto do principio da independência das instancias quanto o disposto no artigo 142 §2º da Lei 8.112/90, além de outras normas que versam sobre o assunto. O principio da independência jurisdicional define que o processo dentro de uma esfera não deve interferir em outra ação de esfera diferente. Desta forma, elas podem atuar juntas sem infligir no princípio do bis in idem (impossibilidade da repetição de sanção sobre mesmo fato), no caso de uma conduta de um servidor publico configurar ilícito penal e administrativo, o que irá repercutir em ambas as esferas. A independência das instâncias não é, contudo, absoluta. Ela pode admitir apenas 2 exceções, como já abordado, no artigo 126 do Estatuto do Servidor Público, que diz que no caso de absolvição criminal que negue a existência do fato ou sua autoria, a responsabilidade administrativa será afastada. Ou seja, uma decisão penal pode fazer coisa julgada nos processos civis e administrativos. O entendimento do STJ é feito a partir da lei 8112/90 e também pela lei 9873, que dispõe de prescrição para o exercício de ação punitiva pela Administração Pública Federal, direta e indireta. Ambas expressam que que quando uma ação que for o objeto da ação punitiva da Administração também constituir crime, o prazo de prescrição se dará pela lei penal. O que pode trazer benefícios, ou não, para o réu. Uma vez que o prazo penal pode ser maior ou menor que o administrativo, causando a prescrição do processo ou o prolongamento do tempo pelo qual ele poderá ser punido. Neste caso, porém, o processo administrativo fica subordinado à esfera penal. Tendo de aguardar pelo fim do processo para que possa aplicar suas sanções. O autor Hely Lopes afirma que: “'A punição administrativa ou disciplinar não depende de processo civil ou criminal' a que se sujeite também o servidor pela mesma falta, nem obriga a Administração a aguardar o desfecho dos demais processos, nem mesmo em face da presunção constitucional de não culpabilidade. Apurada a falta funcional, pelos meios adequados (processo administrativo, sindicância ou meio sumário), o servidor fica sujeito, desde logo, à penalidade administrativa correspondente. A punição interna, autônoma que é, pode ser aplicada ao servidor antes do julgamento judicial do mesmo fato. E assim é porque, como já vimos, o ilícito administrativo independe do ilícito penal. Absolvição criminal só afastará o ato punitivo se ficar provada, na ação penal, a inexistência do fato ou que o acusado não foi seu autor.” LOPES, Hely. Direito Administrativo Brasileiro”, p. 565, item n. 6.1, atualizada por Délcio Balestero Aleixo e José Emmanuel Burle Filho, 39a ed., 2012, Malheiros APUD Ministro Celso de Mello MANDADO DE SEGURANÇA 23.190 RIO DE JANEIRO(grifo nosso) Portanto, diante do exposto pode – se afirmar que ambas as interpretações dos dispositivos legais são válidas e aceitas, cabendo à interpretação do juiz o prazo determinado para a prescrição. O JUIZ QUE VENDEU A SENTENÇA O Tribunal Pleno do Tribunal de Justiça de Mato Grosso por maioria dos votos condenou no dia 25 de fevereiro de 2016 , o juiz Paulo Martini, da Primeira Vara da Comarca de Sinop – a 500 km ao norte de Cuiabá -, à perda do cargo público, à prisão e a pagamento de multa por crime de corrupção passiva. De acordo com o Ministério Público (MP), o juiz teria vendido decisões em caráter liminar a um advogado. A ação contra ele tramitava desde 2009. Martini foi condenado nos autos de uma ação penal por corrupção (Ação nº 45576/2009). A Promotoria o acusou de ter solicitado a um advogado o valor de R$ 7 mil e um trator estimado em R$ 30 mil para a concessão de liminares favoráveis em processos sob sua jurisdição. O pedido de afastamento imediato foi solicitado pelo desembargador Luiz Carlos da Costa, que alegou ser inadmissível o magistrado continuar à frente da jurisdição após ser condenado pelo crime de corrupção passiva. Conforme o julgamento dos membros do Pleno do TJMT, Martini foi condenado a pena de dois anos, sete meses e 15 dias de reclusão em regime aberto, que acabou convertida em duas penas restritivas de direito que deverão ser definidas pela Vara de Execuções. Também foi estabelecida pena de dois anos, sete meses e 15 dias de reclusão, em regime aberto, além do pagamento de 100 dias-multa, cada um equivalente a um salário mínimo vigente ao tempo do ato delituoso. Paulo Martini, por ter sido condenado em processo criminal, não terá direito à aposentadoria. A decisão ainda é passível de recurso. O ENVOLVIMENTO DO TCU Tribunal de Contas da União: seu nome pode causar confusão. Apesar de utilizar da nomenclatura “Tribunal”, este não faz parte do Poder Judiciário, e seus processos não são judiciais, nem segue a legislação deste. O TCU exerce função administrativa e se embasa nas leis aplicadas aos entes da Administração Federal direta e indireta para executar seu tramite processual. O Tribunal de Contas da União (TCU) é um tribunal administrativo. Entre suas funções estão: julgar as contas de administradores públicos e demais responsáveis por dinheiros, bens e valores públicos federais, bem como as contas de qualquer pessoa que der causa a perda, extravio ou outra irregularidade de que resulte prejuízo ao erário.http://portal.tcu.gov.br/institucional/conheca-o-tcu/funcionamento, acesso em 18/04/2016 A função sancionadora do TCU, prevista nos incisos VIII a XI do art. 71 da Constituição Federal configura-se na aplicação de penalidades aos responsáveis, em caso de ilegalidade de despesa ou irregularidade de contas. As sanções estão previstas na Lei nº 8.443/92 e podem envolver desde aplicação de multa e obrigação de devolução do débito apurado, até afastamento provisório do cargo, o arresto dos bens de responsáveis julgados em débito e a inabilitação para o exercício de cargo em comissão ou função de confiança no âmbito da administração pública.http://portal.tcu.gov.br/institucional/conheca-o-tcu/competencias/aplicar-sancoes.htm , acesso em 18/04/2016 As decisões provenientes deste processo são de cunho administrativo e diferentemente das provenientes de processos judiciais, possuem eficácia de título executivo extrajudicial.(artigo 23, inciso III, alínea b da Lei nº8.443/92).ARAÚJO, T. C. D. Submissão do Tribunal de Contas da União à Lei Federal nº9.784/99. In: Âmbito Jurídico.com. Disponível em: Acesso 2 de junho 2015 Apesar do TCU não ser relacionado ao Poder judiciário, o agente público que se sentir lesado pode recorrer a este para a revisão e reavaliação do procedimento administrativo. É imprescindível frisar que a revisão se dá a respeito do procedimento em sí, e não sobre o mérito. O artigo 174 e seguintes da Lei nº8.112/90 prevê a possibilidade de revisão do processo administrativo disciplinar, mesmo este já encerrado. Esta revisão seria, na realidade, a instauração de um novo processo, pela parte interessada ou por ofício, que seria, anexado ao processo originário que desejam reexame e analisado por comissão processante diferente da inicial. Não há prazo para a proposição de revisão. Acerca do assunto, o mestre Celso Antônio Bandeira de Mello grafaDOS REIS PARZIALE, Aniello. A revisão de sanções impostas a particulares no âmbito das licitações públicas e contratos administrativos.Revista do TCU, n. 123, p. 28-41, 2012. Disponível em http://revista.tcu.gov.br/ojs/index.php/RTCU/article/viewFile/147/144 : “O princípio da revisibilidade, além de dever ser considerado como um princípio geral do Direito, embasa-se no direito de petição, previsto no art. 5º XXXIV “a”, a teor do qual todos têm assegurado “o direito de petição dos Poderes Públicos, em defesa de direitos ou contra a ilegalidade ou abuso de poder”MELLO, Celso Antonio Bandeira de. Curso de direito administrativo. 25. ed. São Paulo: Malheiros, 2008. "Art. 174. O processo disciplinar poderá ser revisto, a qualquer tempo, a pedido ou de ofício, quando se aduzirem fatos novos ou circunstâncias suscetíveis de justificar a inocência do punido ou a inadequação da penalidade aplicada."http://www.planalto.gov.br/ccivil_03/LEIS/L8112cons.htm O TCU, portanto, possui uma importante função na esfera administrativa visto que tal órgão ajuda no controle da disciplina e do bom funcionamento do maquinário público. Apesar de independente em relação ao Poder Judiciário, estes passam a dialogar quando há o pedido de revisão do tramite processual do Tribunal de Contas da União O fato do chamado tribunal ter todas essas características elencadas acima é proveitoso, porque deixa claro a busca e o dever deste em proporcionar um processo que siga tanto os princípios previstos na Constituição quantos os do processo administrativo. O devido processo legal, a ampla defesa e contraditório devem ser prezados e controlados pelo TCU, assim como de legalidade, razoabilidade, proporcionalidade, interesse público, entre vários outros. O CASO DO PREFEITO DE CAMPOS - RJ A 2ª Câmara do Tribunal de Contas da União (TCU) condenou o ex-prefeito de Campos, Arnaldo Vianna (PDT), ao pagamento de R$ 301,498 mil em multas e devolução de recursos ao Ministério do Desenvolvimento Social e Combate a Fome. A decisão foi motivada por uma Tomada de Contas Especial (TC 006.522/2013-0) realizada pela subsecretária de Planejamento do Ministério, que constatou o uso irregular de convênio com a União para implantação do Programa de Erradicação do Trabalho Infantil (PETI) na gestão do ex-prefeito. Em março de 1999 e fevereiro de 2000, o governo Arnaldo Vianna celebrou convênio com o então Ministério da Previdência e Assistência Social (MPA), que na época gerenciava os programas sociais da União, para implantar o PETI no município. Na ocasião, o então prefeito assinou documento se comprometendo a aplicar recursos de contrapartida referentes ao Termo de Responsabilidade (nº 2547). Mas auditores do TCU constataram uma total negligência com os investimentos. Segundo o relatório, houve impugnação de despesas e não há registro de aplicação dos recursos referentes às contrapartidas. As irregularidades nas contas foram consideradas insanáveis pelo TCU, que estipulou a quantia de R$ 276.498,54 a ser paga pelo ex-prefeito e mais uma multa no valor de R$ 25 mil, totalizando mais de R$ 301 mil. A ata da sessão ordinária do TCU, realizada no dia 17 de março de 2015, foi publicada na edição de ontem do Diário Oficial da União. A decisão mantém as restrições da Lei da Ficha Limpa para uma eventual candidatura do ex-prefeito no processo sucessório de 2016. Neste exemplo, fica claro como o TCU a aplica penalidades aos responsáveis, em caso de ilegalidade de despesa ou irregularidade de contas. No caso, se o prefeito se sentir lesado com tal punição ele poderá recorrer a revisão do Poder judiciário, porém, é imprescindível frisar que a revisão será sobre procedimento em sí, e não sobre o mérito. CONCLUSAO As sanções administrativas disciplinares visam punir os servidores públicos que violaram um dispositivo expresso estatutário. As supostas infrações cometidas serão apuradas através de um processo administrativo disciplinar o qual deverá observar princípios constitucionais tais como; devido processo legal e o princípio do contraditório e da ampla defesa. As sanções aplicadas variam de acordo com a gravidade da infração cometida, as circunstâncias agravantes ou atenuantes e os antecedentes funcionais, podendo ser desde uma mera advertência por escrito a demissão do funcionário e cassação de sua aposentadoria. Cabe controle jurisdicional da decisão do processo administrativo, porém a atuação do Poder Judiciário limita-se ao campo da regularidade do procedimento, no que tange à legalidade do ato, não sendo possível qualquer incursão no mérito administrativo a fim de aferir o grau de conveniência e oportunidade. ' BIBLIOGRAFIA ATALIBA, G. '''Hipótese de incidência tributária', Ed. Revista dos Tribunais, São Paulo, 1973, p. 38 ' ' BACELLAR FILHO, R. F. '''''Processo administrativo disciplinar. São Paulo: Editora Max Limonad, 2003 BANCO CENTRAL DO BRASIL, COREGEDORIA GERAL. Processo administrativo disciplinar - rito sumário'.'' Edição de junho de 2012. Disponível em: Acesso 30 de maio 2015. CASA CIVIL. 'Lei nº 9.784/99'.'' Disponível em: Acesso: 07 maio 2015. CASA CIVIL. ''Lei nº 8.443/92. ''Disponível em: Acesso 23 maio 2015. CASA CIVIL. ''Lei nº 8.112/90. ''Disponível em: Acesso 5 maio 2015. CASA CIVIL. '''''Lei nº 8.429. Disponível em: Acesso 2 maio 2015. CASA CIVIL. Constituição da República Federativa do Brasil de 1988. Disponível em: Acesso 1 de abril 2015. CRETELLA JÚNIOR, José. Prática do processo administrativo. São Paulo: Revista dos Tribunais, 2009. CONTROLADORIA GERAL DA UNIÃO. Manual do processo administrativo disciplinar. Brasília, 2015. Disponível em: Acesso 30 de abril 2015. DI PIETRO, M. S. Z. Direito administrativo''.' São Paulo: Atlas, 2014. FRANÇA, V. R. '''Contraditório e invalidação administração no âmbito da administração pública federal. In: Devido processo legal na administração pública, coord. FIGUEIREDO, L. V. São Paulo: Editora Max Limonad, 2001. FRANÇA, V.R Processo administrativo sancionador na lei federal nº9.784/1999. In: NOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P (Org.). Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99. São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. HEUSLER, E. C. Processo administrativo disciplinar comum e militar à luz dos princípios constitucionais e da lei nº 9.748 de 1999. Rio de Janeiro: Editora Lumen Juris, 2011. JUNIOR, J. C. Do ilícito administrativo." Revista da Faculdade de Direito, Universidade de São Paulo 68.1 (1973) LEAL, L. N. Rio tem três prefeitos afastados em um mês. In: Estadão. São Paulo, 2015. Disponível em: <http://politica.estadao.com.br/noticias/geral,rio-tem-tres-prefeitos-afastados-em-um-mes,1676418> Acesso 1 de maio 2015. LUZ, E. M. Sindicância e processo disciplinar – teoria e prática. São Paulo: EDIPRO, 1999 MEDAUAR. O. A processualidade no direito administrativo. São Paulo: Editora dos Tribunais, 2008. MELLO, C. A. B. Curso de direito administrativo. 25. ed. São Paulo: Malheiros, 2008. MELLO, R. M. Princípios constitucionais de direito administrativo sancionador. São Paulo: Malheiros Editores Ltda, 2007. MELLO, R. M. Sanção administrativa e princípio da legalidade'.'' In: Devido processo legal na administração pública, coord. FIGUEIREDO, L. V. São Paulo: Editora Max Limonad, 2001. NOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P (Org.). '''Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99. São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. OLIVEIRA. R. F. Infrações e sanções administrativas. São Paulo: Editora Revista dos Tribunais, 2005 PALMA, J. B. Atuação administrativa consensual - estudos dos acordos substitutivos no processo administrativo sancionador. São Paulo: Faculdade de Direito da Universidade de São Paulo, 2010. REISDORFER, G. F. D. O devido processo administrativo no âmbito dos Tribunais de Contas: breves apontamentos sobre a jurisprudência do STF. ''Disponível em: Acesso 01 junho 2015. SUNFELD, C. A. ''O processo administrativo e seu sentido profundo no Brasil. In: NOHARA, I. P e MORAES FILHO, M. A. P (Org.). Processo administrativo - temas polêmicos da lei nº9.784/99. São Paulo: Atlas, 2011. SUNFELD, C. A e MUÑOZ, G. A. (Coord.). As leis de processo administrativo (lei federal 9.784/99 e lei paulista 10.177/98). São Paulo: Malheiros Editores Ltda, 2000. SUPERIOR TRIBUNAL DE JUSTIÇA. Mandado de segurança 14667 - DF. Disponível em: Acesso 29 de maio 2015. VITTA, H. G. ''A sanção no direito administrativo.'' São Paulo: Malheiros Editores Ltda, 2003